


Амбивалентно

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: Почему же все так странно устроено? Откуда столько несовпадений?





	

Это омерзительно и возбуждающе. Одновременно. Мне казалось, что так не бывает, что такие вещи невозможно соединить, но они — пожалуйста — демонстрируют это уже… сколько минут назад я проснулся?

За пологом душно. А по идее должно быть уютно и тепло и создавать иллюзию защищенности от внешнего мира. Вот именно — иллюзию. Потому что, несмотря на этот тяжелый полог, мне сейчас совершенно неуютно, и я остро чувствую свою уязвимость. Из всех положительных качеств в некотором роде сохраняется лишь тепло, но это не то тепло, которое позволяет расслабиться, улыбнуться, закрыть глаза и безмятежно заснуть. Это скорее похоже на жар печи крематория, куда тебя по ошибке засунули — живого — в тесном деревянном ящике, и ты уже ясно понимаешь, что обречен от начала и до конца прожить все этапы настоящей предсмертной агонии.

Они не слышат меня, а я, наоборот, слышу их довольно отчетливо. И снова выходит что-то странное: несмотря на то, что я веду себя тихо как мышь и не произвожу вообще никаких звуков, я опасаюсь быть застигнутым врасплох, а они разве что не ржут в голос и нисколько не тушуются, хотя, по моим расчетам, с минуты на минуту уже должны будут перебудить весь замок.

— О, вот так, да! Сделай так еще!

Меня охватывает стыдная паника: только бы Джеймс не делал так больше! Если Блэк после первой случайности так непристойно громко и томно вздыхает, то чего ожидать от старательной нарочитости? Но Джеймсу до меня и моих желаний нет никакой заботы, в самом деле, кто я такой рядом с Блэком? А тот ахает, да так удивленно, будто это не он только что сам просил повторить. Его вздохи теперь больше походят на стон. Как будто ему приятно и больно одновременно. Значит, не я один удивлен происходящим? Значит, еще кое-кто в этой комнате сейчас мысленно восклицает: как?! Как такое возможно?! Каким образом может быть так сладко и горько одновременно?!

Но Блэку-то как раз не горько. Ему хорошо. От удовольствия он, по всей видимости, крепко жмурится, сжимает зубы и стискивает в ладонях простыню, впрочем, как и я. Но у нас разные цели. Я, например, стараюсь поскорее снова заснуть. Интересно, кому-нибудь это удавалось сделать подобным образом? Чтобы заснуть — нужно расслабиться. Куда проще расслабиться сейчас было бы Блэку, а не мне. И снова неувязочка — он может это сделать, но не хочет, а я хочу, но не могу.

— Эй, сегодня моя очередь! — заявляет Блэк.

Сегодня! Очередь! Значит, было еще какое-то «вчера». По меньшей мере и точно было хотя бы одно вчера, но, если подумать, то существовало скорее всего еще и позавчера, и позапозавчера, и… сколько еще тому назад? Ведь успели же они когда-то понять и договориться об очередности? От этого мне становится и вовсе не по себе. Потому что за один раз я готов был бы их простить. Забыть эту явь, как страшный сон, найти одной ночи тысячу оправданий, но не наоборот.

Простить. Будто оно им куда-то уперлось — мое прощение! Им упирается совсем другое. Обоим одновременно. Это как-то неправильно. Так быть не должно. Всегда нужно, чтобы с одной стороны упиралось, а с другой поддавалось. Во всяком случае, я именно так себе это представлял. Но им плевать на мои фантазии. У них своя действительность. И моему рациональному занудству нет места рядом с этим безрассудным весельем.

Смех.

Наверное, они щекочут друг друга? Да, несомненно, именно так. Иначе с чего бы людям хохотать без повода? Мне тоже щекотно. Но по-другому. От подобного не до смеха, разве что щеки горят, будто скалился целый час.

Снова стон.

Значит, все-таки пытка. Я читал о таком. Иногда люди получают удовольствие от страданий. Тогда я подумал, что это очень похоже на меня. Что я тоже порой, будто нарочно, заставляю себя мучиться, словно это доставляет мне какую-то радость. Мазохизм, вот как это называется. Видимо, они тоже мазохисты. Ведь понимают же они в конце концов, что попадут в тупик, что этим отношениям уже заранее предречен провал, но все равно продолжают.

Они слишком разные. И этим как-то похожи друг на друга. Словно специально созданы так, чтобы один не мог без другого. Каждый из них в принципе мог бы существовать по отдельности, но для того, чтобы жить на полную, им нужно быть вместе. Чем они, собственно, и пытаются заниматься. В таком случае, что меня смущает?

«Лунатик, я давно хотел задать тебе один вопрос… Личного характера…» Наверное, я мог бы сказать, что Блэк ко мне подкатывал. Воображаю, как я выглядел тогда! Неужели он надеялся, что я тоже смогу предложить ему нечто такое, от чего он бы сладко простонал: «Сделай так еще»? Неужели во мне есть что-то, что дало ему повод искать? А у Питера он искал это? То, что он нашел это в Джеймсе, неудивительно, но кто был первым объектом для исследования?

Если бы я не остановился тогда, если бы под напором этих глаз не вжался бы в стену, а, наоборот, уперся и принял вызов? Уперся бы он мне в ответ или бы сдулся сам? Как приятно быть крутым и наглым, когда тебе не дают отпор. Со Снейпом, похоже, та же история. Зачем Блэк его задирает? Он и в нем чувствует что-то подобное? Или теперь уже мстит за полученное знание?

— Ох, парень!..

Ну что здесь такого? Что преступного в том, что на соседней кровати один парень говорит другому: «Ох, парень!»? Друзья весело коротают ночь вдвоем. И я вполне мог бы заслужить эти слова, да. Например, на занятиях. Сотворил бы что-то эффектное, и Блэк, сияя будто рождественская елка, хлопнул бы меня по плечу и воскликнул: «Ох, парень!». Нет, не вышло. Ну хорошо. Тогда, скажем, на квиддичном поле — мы летим во весь опор, квоффл зажат подмышкой, у колец противника маячит вратарь, но я не пасую, я хватаю квоффл, размахиваюсь что есть мочи, и он стремительно пронзает кольцо. Десять очков Гриффиндору! Блэк кричит сквозь шум ветра: «Ох, парень!», и тут рядом оказывается Джеймс и отбивает бладжер, готовый секунду спустя врезать мне по башке… Кто крутой, ну? Ясно. Мне никогда не услышать этих слов. Я обречен на вызывающее молчание.

Сбивчивое дыхание Блэка, какое-то почти девчачье «Ах-ах-ах!», словно сквозь слезы. И шорох по простыням, будто он отползает, безуспешно стараясь защититься.

Я бы никогда не довел Блэка до такого состояния. Я бы сделал все, чтобы он чувствовал себя победителем. Я бы сам умолял о пощаде. Или просил бы добить. Безграничность мучительна. Все должно иметь свой предел. А его теперешние мгновения наслаждения бесконечны.

— Все, все, все, хватит!..

Жестокий Джеймс! Безжалостный и немилосердный. Причиняющий сладкие муки. Наслаждающийся захватывающим зрелищем своей ласковой пытки.

— Завидую!

— Да. Тебе бы тоже хотелось, верно?

Молчание. Непостижимый Джеймс! Я и то шепчу неслышно, одними губами: «Да», хотя заранее знаю ответ — мне не светит. Если честно, то мне не светит и сам вопрос. Какая несправедливость: тот, кто хочет — не имеет, тот, кто имеет — не хочет. Иначе я не могу объяснить молчание Джеймса.

Какие волнующие звуки. Сочные. Наверняка они решили перекусить. Друг другом, да. Вряд ли они заранее позаботились о том, что проснутся ночью от голода. Насытимся друг другом, к чему нам другие яства? Что может быть аппетитнее и желаннее податливых губ и влажного языка. Даже у меня слюнки текут. Так обычно и бывает: сидящие за столом — наслаждаются пиршеством, остальные стоят в сторонке и облизываются.

— Жаль, что теперь не моя очередь.

Бедный Джеймс! Утешься, здесь есть те, чья очередь не настанет никогда. И вообрази, у них даже есть силы жить дальше. Без надежды на то, что когда-нибудь настанет и их черед. Но ты прав, вкусив однажды этот плод, забыть о нем, наверное, невозможно. Всякий раз мысленно ты будешь вновь и вновь вспоминать и терзаться невозможностью отведать его прямо сейчас. Хотя к тебе это как раз не относится. Ты из тех, в чьем саду эти плоды созревают и сами валятся к ногам. Ты вправе выбирать из них, откусить по кусочку от одного, другого, третьего, сравнить и сделать выводы, искать и обнаружить среди многих лучшие. Гедонист и сибарит.

— А кто тебе мешает самому себе, ну, понимаешь?..

Ты. Ему мешаешь ты, Блэк! Он не сможет сам себе, потому что ты рядом, лишь руку протяни. А я смогу. Потому что тебя рядом нет. Почему же все так странно устроено? Откуда столько несовпадений?

— Правила есть правила, — вздыхает Джеймс.

Я слышу, как он тихонько выныривает из-под полога соседней кровати и, крадучись словно вор, идет к своей. Будто он не один из тех, кто еще пару минут назад устраивал здесь эту возню.

Правила есть правила! По правилам люди еще желают друг другу перед сном доброй ночи, Джеймс. И не занимаются подобными вещами, зная, что не одни в комнате. И не рисуются перед другими, перед Лили, например, чтобы привлечь внимание. Да и что вообще Джеймс может знать о правилах? Что правила — шмавила? На большее его не хватит.

А попробовал бы Джеймс, соблюдая правила, отпрянуть к стене, когда в нескольких дюймах от его лица озорной усмешкой сияют лукавые глаза! Попробовал бы он выставить вперед руки и упереть их в грудь собственному счастью и чувствовать, как под ладонями азартно бьется безрассудное сердце, и при этом не грохнуться на пол от того, что ноги стали ватными. Попробовал бы он собственноручно оттолкнуть то, что изо всех сил хочется прижать к себе!

— Лунатик, я давно хотел задать тебе один вопрос… Личного характера…

— Один?

— Один.

— Личного?

— Ну да, личного. Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Очень. Особенно когда спишь, отвернувшись к стенке.

И тогда Блэк рассмеялся. Хотя я не шутил.


End file.
